Missing
by nerdlover
Summary: This is a Chuck/Bones/Numb3rs/NCIS: Los Angeles/Live Free or Die Hard/Step Up/White Collar Crossover. When seven people go missing in one night, there is only two people who can solve the case, Peter Burke and Neal Caffrey.


I own nothing.  
>This is a ChuckBones/Numb3rs/NCIS: Los Angeles/Live Free or Die Hard/Step Up/White Collar Crossover.

The Kidnapped:  
>Charles Bartowski-27-ex NSACIA agent/ nerd herd employee-California Jack Hodgins-26-scientist-DC Charles Eppes-24-mathematician-California Eric Beale-23-NCIS computer technician-California Lance Sweets-22-psychologist-DC Matthew Farrell-19-hacker-DC Robert Alexander aka Moose-15-dancer and high school student-California (I know this isn't right, but it needed to be for this story)  
>*I know some ages are wrong and I also know my timelines for some of these characters are messed up, sorry*<p>

The Kidnappers Samuel Kell-36-Gun Expert Sarah Lead-37-Seductress Terrence Seir-39-Bomb Expe Ian McCale-43-Torturer Michael Sanding-47-Sadistic Kade Danley-53-The Boss

Rescuers FBI Agent Peter Burke FBI Consultant Neal Caffrey FBI Agent Seeley Booth-Looking for Hodgins and Sweets FBI Agent Donale Eppes-Looking for Charlie Eppes NCIS Special Agent G. Callen-Looking for Eric Beale Senior Detective John McClane-Looking for Matt Farrell and Moose Morgan Grimes- Looking for Chuck Bartowski

Charles Eppes's Residence 2:39 am

"We have to be careful Ian. This guy's brother is a FBI."

"Don't worry Sammy. This will be a bloody cinch." The blonde Brit assured his younger collegue. The two men proceeded to pick the lock of the Eppes's back door. They quietly made their way up the stairs, locating the professor's room. Only to not find him there.

"Where is he Ian? What if he found out?" Samuel asked glancing around before looking at his partner with wide eyes. "Man, we're dead!" He whispered.

"Calm down. If he's not here, then he must be in that shed with all the blackboards. Let's go."

2:42 am Charlie's POV

I heard it again. It sounded like footsteps, but who was up at this time. I checked through the window again, only seeing the dark night.

*Slam*

The door swung open with such force I jumped, causing me to drop my chalk. "D-Don?" I barely whispered.

"Nope. That's too bad mate, I'm sure he's nicer than me." A blonde man said as he pointed a gun at my chest.

"Please. Please don't." I begged, my eyes never leaving the gun.

"Sorry chap." The man said as he pulled the trigger.

Jack Hodgins Residence 2:45 am "Sarah come in. Are you in position?"

"Yes Kade. I'm going up now."

"Good. Be careful."

"Aren't I always."

2:47 am Sweets POV

"Thanks for letting me stay the night Hodgins. This thing with Daisy is messing with me." I said to my co-worker and friend, Jack Hodgins.

"No problem Sweets. Anytime man. I know how woman can be." Hodgins gave a small laugh. "I'm going to make some coffee. Want some?"

"Yeah thanks."

As I was waiting for Hodgins to come back the doorbell rang.

"Hey! Can you get that Sweets?" Hodgins yelled from the kitchen.

"Sure!" I yelled back, walking towards the front door.

"Hel-whoah. Hey! What the-!" Was all I got out as some woman grabbed my arm, twisted it behind my back, and placed a gun under my chin.

"Don't utter a word." She whispered into my ear.

I shuddered but nodded and we started wlking towards the kitchen.

"Jack Hodgins." She said when we got there. Hodgins whirled around, dropping the coffee pot when he saw me.

"What?" He mumbled looking between me and my captor.

"I need you to come with me." She finished as she shot him.

"No!" I screamed, but I didn't get to him because she shot me too.

The Burbank Buymore 2:53 am

"This ought to be fun Mikey." I whispered to myself.

"Have your fun later Michale. You still have another target." My boss, Kade, told me.

I sighed but agreed, making my way towards the store, but stopped short when I saw two men.

"Hey Kade? You know your target? Well he's here. Don't worry I'll take care of him and still have my fun later." I told my boss, smiling to myself.

2:55 am Chuck's POV

"Look, I'm sorry sir but the store's closed." I told the poor man, yet again.

"But I need this for a case! I work for a government agency called NCIS and my boss will kill me if I don't get it!" The man pratically yelled. When he said government I winced slightly. Ever since I had botched that one mission, I was out of commission for at least 3 months.

"Look sir-Duck!" I screamed, but I was too late because the man's bullets had already reached it's targets.

An alley in California 3:57 am

"You see him Michael?"

"Yes Kade."

"Well you get to have some fun with this one, but don't damage him...yet."

"Sure thing boss."

4:00 am Moose's POV

"See you guys tomorrow!" I yelled as I walked back home after a full day of practice. I started to take my shotcut through an alley when all of a sudden-

*Wham*

Some guy had came out of nowhere and slammed me against the brick wall.

"Hey! Let go man!" I yelled before the man clamped one hand over my mouth and brought a knife to my neck with his other hand.

"Not another word." The man hissed, clearly enjoying my shaky breaths and tear-filled eyes.

I nodded, wincing a little as I felt the knofe dig into my skin, drawing some blood.

"Hmm. What should I do with you? I mean look at your gorgeous hair." The man said sinisterly, taking a curly lock of my hair between his fingers. I flinched and closed my eyes, wishing this was just over already. When nothing happened I opened my eyes and saw him frowning. He tilted his head to the side, like he was listening to something. He then and sighed and took a step back, pulling out a gun and shooting me before I knew what had happened.

Matt Farrell's Apartment 4:04 am

"You good Terry?"

"Yeah Kade. This ought to be real easy."

"Well get it down Terrence. You're the last one."

"Of course boss." I said as I got out of my car.

4:10 am Matt's POV

"Yeah! Yeah John! I locked my doors! No! No one followed me home. Yes, I'm sure. God, just go to bed John!" I tried to tell my friend John McClane on the phone. You get shot once by a mugger and the whole world is out to get you. "Goodbye John." I said as I hung up the phone. As soon as I did the door slammed open.

"What the-" I froze mid-sentence as I found myself staring down the barrel of a gun. "Oh god, please no." I whispered, finally managing to raise my eyes from the gun to it's wielder.

"Sorry kid. Not my choice." The man said frowning, as he pulled the trigger.

The F.B.I. Building, New York City

"Why are you all here? No wait. Names first." The impatient Peter Burke said, glancing at his consultant Neal Caffrey as if this was his fault.

"Agent Burke, my name is Donald Eppes. This is Seeley Booth, we're both F.B.I. Agents. This is NCIS Special Agent G Callen, Senior Detective John McClane, and Morgan Grimes. We're all here because a member of our team or a friend has gone missing, all within 7 hours of each other and brought them here, to New York. We have a reason to believe that a team of kidnappers took this group for a reason and we want to find out why and get our friends back."

"How can we help?" Both Peter and Neal asked at the same time.


End file.
